Change
by Tatzune UchiKujyo himawari
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Change**

© Tatzune Uchi Kujyo himawari.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sama

No. Prompt: #24

Summari: Cacian dan makian dari FS membuat Haruno Sakura sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk pangeran sempurna untuk Uchiha Sasuke, tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke sendiri yang meminta Sakura untuk membuat gadis itu 'sempurna' untuknya./ For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

.

.

I'm mempersembahkan:

 **Change**

.

(Spesial fic untuk S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri ^o^)

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-samaa!"

"Kyaa!"

"Oh-ohayou, Sasuke-kun.."

"Kyaaa!"

Begitulah teriakan pra gadis setiap pagi di halaman maupun koridor sekolah KHS dimana saat lelaki berambut emo bagaikan –ekhm- pantat ayam, bermata batu Onyx dan wajah bagaikan dewa Yunani itu lewat menuju ke kelasnya. Sepasang Emerald gadis berambut pink di cacing dua bagaikan gaya gadis kuno lengkap dengan kacamata lens bulat yang bertengger di hidung mungin nan mancung itu menatap punggung sang Pangeran sekolah itu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, dengan senyum kecil tercipta di bibir tipisnya.

'Puk'

Sebuah tepukan kecil dibahunya menyadarkannya dari khayalannya tentang sang Pangeran idamannya. Badannya berbalik menatap orang yang menepuknya, dan seketika emeraldnya membulat saat yang dihadapannya adalah Karin dan teman-temannya yang merupakan Fans Sasuke.

"Ka-karin-san.. A-ada apa, ya?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut-takut, tangannya sebelah memegang buku catatan dan pelajarannya dan sebelahnya lagi memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Ada apa, huh? Guys.. Memangnya kita sekarang sedang apa ya?" tanya Karin balik pada teman-temannya.

"Sekarang kita harus membuat perhitungan dengannya, Karin-chan.. Ini sudah 'kelima kalinya'kan'." Jawab seorang gadis berambut merah yang bernama Saara. Sakura menunduk takut, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kelima kalinya. Ya, ini kelima kalinya para gadis FS itu mempergokinya memperhatikan sang pangeran sekolah.

"Ck. Dasar gak tau malu banget sih, Haruno. Sekarang batas kesabaranku sudah habis denganmu, ayo guys. Seret dia." Suru Karin pada Tayuya dan Saara. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk lalu masing-masing memegang lengan Sakura dan menyeret gadis itu menuju atap sekolah.

'Bruk'

Punggung Sakura bertabrakan keras dengan dinding itu membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. Dagunya di angkat oleh Karin membuat kedua manik Emeraldnya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang Rubi yang menatapnya tajam.

'plak'

Karin menampar Sakura membuat gadis musim semi itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Kacamata bulatnya sudah terlempar entah kemana membuat pandangan seketika buram.

"Jangan pernah berharap mendapatkan Sasuke-kami ya, gadis jelek. Sampai kapan'pun kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya melihatmu, karena kenapa? Karena kau jelek. Hahahaha" ucap Karin sambil diselingi tawa mengejek, teman-temannya ikut menertawakan Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, sungguh memang apa masalahnya dengan mereka. Sasuke bukan milik siapa-siapa jadi dia juga berhak untuk menyukai Sasuke walaupun Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga tidak berharap bisa disukai oleh, Sasuke-san. Aku menyukainya, dan kalian tidak berhak melarangku menyukainya. Aku tanya? Dari kalian tidak ada'kan yang menjadi pacarnya? Jadi jangan memperintahku." Ucap Sakura marah. FS menghentikan tawanya seketika saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau! Benar-benar ya! Tayuya!" seru Karin.

"Ha'i. Ini Karin." Ucap Tayuya sambil memberikan gunting pada Karin. Seringai mengerikan Karin membuat Sakura sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"A-ap..-"

"Penggangi dia." Suruh Karin, dan Tayuya dan Saara'pun memegangi tangan gadis berambut musim semi itu yang terus meronta. Dengan cepat, Karin melepaskan ikatan rambut gadis itu, lalu segera mengguntingnya membuat rambut sepunggung itu terpotong menjadi sepunggung.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura histeris melihat rambutnya yang susah-susah dia panjangkan menghilang sudah.

'Brak'

Pintu atap itu terbuka menampilkan tiga sosok pria tampan yang merupakan pangeran-pangeran sekolah yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Neji dan yang lebih para membuat FS memucat seketika adalah, Uchiha Sasuke yang disertai dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Sa-sasuke-kunn.." ucap FS takut-takut. Sakura merosot jatuh dan menangis diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hikss.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap tajam FS. Onyxnya beralih menatap Sakura yang meringkuk menangis.

"Wah.. Haruno-chan.." seru Naruto saat melihat kondisi Sakura, Sasuke menahan tubuh lelaki rubah itu yang hendak menghampiri Sakura.

"Tapi Te-"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Tolong kau urus para jalang itu saja." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menatap FS dengan pandangan membunuh. Naruto mengangguk lalu segera menyuruh FS keluar, dan menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan di ikuti oleh Neji. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Haruno.." panggil Sasuke sambil ikut berjongkok di depan gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang pangeran idamannya itu. Sasuke memberikan kacamata bulat gadis itu, dengan pelan gadis itu mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah saat Sasuke memainkan rambut pendeknya.

"Berubalah, untuk menjadi seorang yang pantas bagiku, Sakura." Kata-kata Sasuke seakan menghipnotisnya, dan dia kini bertekad. Ia, akan berubah.

Sepasang onyx sang Uchiha bungsu itu terkaget menatap gadis berambut pink sebahu yang berkibar dengan indah karena di terpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah pangerannya dan berjalan mendekat. Para fans sang pangeran itu melongo dengan tidak elitnya melihat perubahan gadis musim semi itu. Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan riang membuat rok lipit kotak-kotak berwarna coklat di atas lutut itu tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulus gadis itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi rok pendek dibawah lutut yang biasa dipakai gadis itu, baju kedodoran yang sekarang berubah menjadi menjadi sedikit ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh ramping dan sexy gadis itu, rambut yang biasa di cacing bagaikan gadis desa dan lusu tersebut kini terpotong pendek sebahu memancarkan aura keindahan dan kesegaran, kacamata bulat yang biasa tersemak di wajah kusamnya kini telah hilang terganti dengan softlens pengganti kacamatanya.

"Sasuke-kuun." Panggil manja gadis itu. Sungguh, demi apapun Sasuke bersumpah kalau gadis didepannya adalah malaikat tercantik kedua - setelah ibunya. Sepasang tangan gadis itu bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah tipis saat gadis itu sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun.. Kau mau ke kelas? Bareng ya. Kelas kita'kan bersebelahan. Boleh ya?" ucap Sakura manja.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke _staycool,_ mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya saat bersama dengan gadis musim semi di depannya ini. Sepertinya, si pangeran bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang sudah menemukan gadis yang mampu mencairkan hati bekunya, eh.. Tidak! Tapi sudah lama sang gadis musim semi itu mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Ya, dari dulu saat pertama mereka bertemu, saat gadis itu masih seorang gadis yang 'jelek'.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang berarti 'Iya'. Lalu, kedua pasang manusia yang sedang terjerat oleh pesona masing-masing, berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka. Tersadar akan sesuatu, Sasuke segera menarik gadis musim Semi itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Atap sekolah."

"Eh? Kenapa kesana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn." Jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke membuat Sakura memilih diam dan mengikuti langkah pangerannya itu.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua sudah sampai ketempat tujuan Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ehh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, mattaku!" jawab Sasuke jengkel. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung, berpikir sebentar apa yang dimaksud laki-laki dihadapannya itu, Sakura lalu menunduk. Tangannya mengepal.

"Nande? Apa kau tidak suka!?"

"Hn."

"Aku melakukan ini karena.. Karena.. uh.. karena.."

"Hn?"

"Karena aku ingin kau tertarik padaku. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, aku sudah merubah penampilanku, mencoba menjadi gadis yang mampu bersanding denganmu! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!" seru Sakura. Dia sudah berubah begini, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peka dengan kode yang dia berikan.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke datar. Emosi Sakura tersulut,

"SASU-"

'greb'

Kata-kata Sakura terputus saat merasakan dirinya sudah berada kungkungan pelukan lelaki raven itu.

"Sa.. sasuke.."

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku mengerti dan aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak suka kau terlalu terbuka seperti ini-" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap penampilan Sakura.

"Aku tak mau milikku menjadi 'tatapan segar' oleh lelaki lain." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, jengkel.

"Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk berubah untuk menjadi gadis yang pantas denganmu. Kau menyebalkan."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?" tanya Sasuke (sok) tidak mengerti, mencoba menggoda gadis itu padahal dia masih ingat apa yang dia ucapkan hingga gadis itu berubah begini.

"Akh, Kau menyebalkan." Rengek Sakura, Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan 'gadisnya' itu.

"Aishiteru, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap emerald di hadapannya dengan lembut. Sakura membalas tatapan itu dengan tak kalah lembutnya, senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu dengan berlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura memejamkan wajahnya 'menyambut' kecupan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

'Cup'

.

.

 **Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Heheheheheh *nyengir***

 **Gomenne kalau jelek begini, ini Cuma fic untuk merayakan 'S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri'**

 **Kwkwkwk maaaaf sebesar-besaarnya kalau sesuai dengan yang tidak diharapkan oleh para readers Sekalian.**

 **Hountouni Arigato~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau berminat,**

 **RnR**

 **,nya**

 **Please!?**

 ***Tatzune Uchi Kujyo**

 **(772015)**


End file.
